


Home

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hiatus, Platonic Relationships, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Home is not a street address; home is a heartbeat.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first 221B ficlet, just something that came to me and needed to be written down.

Residences.  
The postal service would say he'd had eight.  
Nine, if you counted Molly's flat that first week.  
One hundred eighty-three, if you cataloged each place he had stayed during those two dreadful years away.

Of course his brain had cataloged them, but the data had soon lost any meaning.  
Hotels. Cars. Tents. They all became the same monotonous shade of muddy grey nothingness.

On bad days, the grey painted the landscape, the people, the air, his own thoughts, threatened to wash over his very soul.  
On better days, it painted a road—the road back to the reasons he was out here.

Because—and he would never admit this to his brother, could only recently admit it to himself—what had kept him alive had not been his clever plans or masterful disguises.  
It had been the smell of London's sidewalks after the rain.  
The delicate feeling of Mrs. Hudson's snickerdoodles, still warm, crumbling in his mouth.  
The pride in Lestrade's eyes when Sherlock saw the missing piece.

And John.  
Everything about John.  
Sherlock had learned that "home" was not a street address.  
"Home" was a heart that beat, and eyes that shone,  
and a mouth that suppressed grins as they definitely did _not_ giggle at crime scenes.  
Home was wherever John was.  
And Sherlock was on his way back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first AO3 post. Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are appreciated!


End file.
